Between Friends
by twistedmic
Summary: A short, oneshot fic about a conversation between Shinji and Touji. post thirteenth Angel. rated for some language


Authors Notes: My first ever one-shot, it will not be continued. Read and Enjoy

Between Friends

Shinji Ikari wearily slumped into the bench next to his friend, and former co-worker, Touji Suzahara.

"Hey Shin-man, what's up with the attitude? You still upset about what happened?" Touji asked, turning his head to look at Shinji.

"Of course I'm still upset! It's all my fault! If it weren't for me you and your sister would never had been hurt and you wouldn't have had to pilot Eva!" Shinji said firmly.

"If it weren't for you half the people in the entire city would have been killed. Rei would have died, Misato, Asuka and just about our entire class would have died. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything; you've done some real good here."

"I know Touji, Misato tells me that all the time. But I don't **feel** like I've done any good. I've hurt so many people, if I were a better pilot I wouldn't keep disappointing everyone." Shinji whispered.

Touji sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You can be really annoying, you know that Shinji. But I guess I have to give you credit for being so damn determined though. Most people would've caved in and stopped blaming themselves by now." Touji said, chuckling darkly.

Both boys fell into silence, watching a young couple (neither partner over twenty) walk by, holding hands, fingers intertwined; the woman's dull red jacket snapping in the breeze.

As the couple walked away (lightly leaning against each other) Shinji sighed heavily.

"I wish I could have that with someone."

"You have realized that nearly every single girl in class is interested in you, right?" Touji asked.

Shinji snorted in disgust." Most of them only care about me because I'm a pilot. They don't really care about me."

"What about Sakura? Kensuke told me that she was interested in you from day one, before everyone found out you were a pilot."

"It wouldn't work out. I'd feel to guilty, her home was destroyed in an Angle battle because of me." Shinji said.

"How about Miki? She's pretty cute, plus I saw you two talking together several times." Touji said

"Miki hates me now. She believes what Asuka's been saying about me. She told me that She absolutely despises perverts and to never talk to her again."

Touji shook his head slowly.

"I wonder if Asuka even realizes what she's done." Touji sighed softly. "Never mind that. Hikari would probably go out with you if you asked."

Shinji shook his head. "First of all, Hikari still loves you, she'd never go out with anyone else. Second Asuka would beat the shit out of me if I even tried to talk to Hikari outside of class, punishment for trying to contaminate her best friend with my stupidity and perverse-ness."

"Asuka doesn't give a shit about Rei, and Rei does seem to like you; you're the only one in school she talks to. How about trying to go out with her?"

"I do care very deeply for Rei, but it's in no way sexual. I feel like she's my sister, or even my mother. How fucked up is that?"

Both boys lapsed back into silence, spending several minuets watching a cloud of crimson cherry blossom petals dancing in the warm, soft breeze.

"What about Asuka? Maybe she tells every other girl you're a pervert to clear the field, make sure no snatches you up, and she yells and screams at you because she's afraid you'd refuse her if she tried asking you out." Touji said.

"Asuka not afraid of anything. And she couldn't like me, I'm to much of a pathetic coward."

Touji looked over to his friend. "Two things Shin-man. You're **not** a coward; if you were a coward you would've left on that train a week after my little 'talk' with you. Second, you're the only male in this city that can seriously piss Asuka off and not end up singing tenor for the rest of their lives." The athletic boy said, laughing slightly at the last bit.

"Maybe you're right. Asuka never hits me **that** hard, then again she'd probably get in trouble with Misato if she really hurt me." Shinji said.

"You could always go out with Misato. She's hot, she's older, and therefore more experienced, and she could get you beer anytime you want. Not to mention you said she runs around the apartment half-naked all the time."

Shinji let out a short bark of laughter. "If I did start dating Misato it'd free up Kaji for Asuka. She's always comparing everyone against Kaji. Apparently he's perfect."

The two boys laughed loudly at the thought of Asuka with Kaji, and Shinji with Misato. It was as ludicrous as Gendo Ikari dressing up in a pink tutu and dancing to Swan Lake.

"And after that my father would put on a pink tutu and start dancing ballet right in the middle of Terminal Dogma." Shinji joked, finally beginning to break through the shields and barriers he had built around his heart and soul.

"Is that before, or after Misato gives up her beer?" Touji asked (knowing of Misato's love of beer form visits to Shinji's apartment)

"After the beer, but before Sensei stops talking about Second Impact." Shinji said.

"If that blind old goat ever stops talking about Second Impact it'd be the end of the world." Touji added.

Shinji let out a short laugh. "Thanks for that Touji. I really needed a good laugh."

"There's nothing to it. But seriously, there're plenty of girls interested in you, and I don't mean as a pilot or trophy boyfriend."

"I guess you're right, Hitomi has been sending me quite a few messages lately, asking to eat lunch with me, plus she's the most beautiful girl in the city." Shinji said.

"More beautiful than Asuka?"

"Asuka's beauty only goes skin deep. She's too much of a screeching banshee for my tastes. Hitomi, on the other hand has a beautiful face and personality, a lot like Hikari's."

"I know what you mean. Hikari is so kind, caring and loving. You know she'd go visit my sister on days when I couldn't make it. Look in on 'em from time to time, Ikari and Kimi, I mean." Touji said as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Sure thing Touji, I'll make sure Kimi and Hikari are well taken care of. Hikari's family to."

"I'd really appreciate that. And tell Kimi not to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine and happy now." Touji looked up and saw Asuka (aka The Red Demon) walking up the path, her long red hair swirling behind her; heading straight for Shinji.

"Don't look now but the Red Demon's comin' this way."

"Thanks for the warning Touji."

"Hey! Baka!" The redhead called out." Who the hell were you talking to?"

"No one Asuka, just thinking out loud." Shinji muttered, gently rubbing the arm of his formal suit. The same one he had worn to the funeral earlier that day.

"You know," Asuka began, sitting down next to Shinji. "I may not have liked him, Hikari did though, what she saw in him I'll never know, but I am sorry he died. I know how much Touji meant to both of you."

Authors Notes: I got the idea for this fic by watching part of the movie "The Frighteners" on T.V. and finding "The Sixth Sense" DVD in my movie collection.

If you have seen "The Sixth Sense" I put several little "clues" to the fact that Touji was dead. (They are the same clues M. Night used) let me know f you can spot them.

P.s. I was using the Manga fate of Touji (I don't remember what volume it's in, but I do know that Touji died)


End file.
